442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
NYC
= New York City FC = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia SHORT NOTICE THIS PAGE MAY BE REMOVED AS THIS IS 442oons NOT REAL LIFE!!!! Not to be confused with York City F.C. or F.C. New York. |- | colspan="2" |''Current season'' |} New York City Football Club is an American professional soccer club based in New York City that competes as a member of the Eastern Conference in Major League Soccer (MLS). NYCFC began play in 2015, as an expansion team of the league.3 The club is the first MLS franchise based in the city, and the second franchise in the New York metropolitan area after the New York Red Bulls, based in Harrison, New Jersey.4 The badge used at the launch of the club With the team announced in 2013, almost two years before it was due to play its first competitive game in 2015, the board of the nascent New York club announced their intention to take their time in building the club, and at the team's launch ceremony did not unveil colors or a badge, instead only using a placeholder image of a blue circle with "New York City FC" written within. As interested parties waited for the club to reveal its official colors and badge, a number of graphic designers released their own impressions of possible crests and shirt designs,40 something the club encouraged by publicizing several attempts on their various social media outlets. Although club chairman Ferran Soriano emphasized the desire to create a club with its own identity, rather than relying entirely on the brands of club owners Manchester City and the New York Yankees, the online presence that the club kept up across its own website and on various social networking websites maintained a consistent approach of using the sky blue of the Manchester club and the navy blue of the MLB team, along with the white employed by both owner-clubs. With the soccer side running the operations of NYCFC, however, the vast majority of journalistic reporting and speculation assumed that the club's color-scheme would eventually be revealed as a reflection of, if not a copy of Manchester City's sky blue kits with white trim.41424344 with Director of Football Operations Claudio Reyna saying at the press conference announcing his appointment that he was "...incredibly excited to again wear City’s ‘Sky Blue’ as part of the expansion of the MLS...".18 Having allowed the speculation and amateur designs to build interest in the club for almost nine months, on February 4, 2014 it was announced that the selection of an official club badge was to be forthcoming, with the club planning to release two designs for the crest in two different styles, which would then be put to a public vote to select the chosen design.45 In the meantime, New York City FC's official website announced a "Badge of Badges" campaign, inviting all to create their own crests on a hosted badge-designer page, with every entry ultimately to be incorporated into a mosaic of the badge when a final design was selected, the mosaic to be available both online and in physical form at the club's training ground once built.46 Although March 3 was originally set as the release date for the two proposed logos, the vote was pushed back as the Yankees vetoed one of the potential crests for infringing their own trademark.47 The two badge options, both designed by Rafael Esquer following the success of his Made in NY mark, were revealed on March 10. At that time, the club's official color scheme of navy blue, sky blue and orange was also announced. The orange was an homage to the city's Dutch heritage, and is the same shade found in the city's flag.48 Fans were given three days to vote on the final design, and the winner was announced on March 20.49 Following closely on the tails of Orlando City SC's jersey announcement, New York City FC held their inaugural jersey announcement on November 13, 2014,50 revealing a sky blue shirt taking its inspiration from parent club Manchester City.51 The away jersey was revealed on November 24, a black shirt with sky blue and orange trim and five reflective black stripes to represent the five boroughs of the city.52 Kit evolutionedit Home, away, and third kits. * Home * Away Sponsorshipedit City Football Group sponsor Etihad Airways was announced to be NYCFC's inaugural jersey sponsor53 in an event at Terminal 5 in New York City on November 13, 2014, at the same event which revealed the club's first ever jersey design. The announcement capped a week in which Heineken54 and Adidas55 had been signed up as secondary sponsors of the club. Broadcastingedit In one of the club's first announcements on October 3, 2013 - before announcing where the team would play and before any players had been signed - New York City FC signed an agreement with WFAN to broadcast English-language radio commentary to the New York area for NYCFC games.20 A year later, on December 18, 2014, the club announced that it was following up its radio deal with an agreement with the YES Network to televise all home and away games.56 On top of the YES broadcasting rights, the deal included free streaming of all games across the internet via the Fox Sports Go website.56 With club co-owners the New York Yankees also part-owners of YES, the deals were of little surprise, with even Randy Levine openly speculating on the possibility within days of the club's unveiling.57 Stadiumedit Main articles: Yankee Stadium and New York City FC Stadium The team currently plays at Yankee Stadium Before the official team was announced, plans were presented by MLS to build a soccer stadium in Flushing Meadows–Corona Park58 in Queens. However, due to opposition to building a stadium on park land as well as objections from the New York Mets, who play nearby, the site lost favor once the new team was announced. The team came up with an alternate proposal to build the stadium in the Bronx adjacent to Yankee Stadium to be completed in 2018 at the earliest.59On April 21, 2014, the club confirmed that they would play their first season home games at Yankee Stadium, and that plans for a future stadium were in progress.60 Cultureedit Supportersedit New York City FC's official supporter group, The Third Rail, began to form after the club's announcement in May 2013, when fans met through social media, and through member drives and viewing parties for 2014 FIFA World Cup matches. It had registered 1,600 members before the team's first season.61 Although the group operates independently from the club, it was recognized as the official supporter group and has received exclusive access to one section in Yankee Stadium. Then group president Chance Michaels said the name reflected the group's desire to "power NYCFC" the way the third rail powered the New York City Subway system.62 Before the club began play in March 2015, the club's season-ticket membership had already surpassed 14,000,63 and by April 2015 season-ticket sales had reached 16,000.64 Rivalries Main article: Hudson River Derby In May 2015, the New York metropolitan area experienced a genuine local derby in MLS league play for the first time, when NYCFC played their first game against the New York Red Bulls.656667 Although initially regarded as a manufactured rivalry with little of the traditional banter apparent between long-time local rivals,68 the first meetings between the two clubs displayed an increasing level of animosity between the two sides.69 The Red Bulls won the first ever encounter between the two, a league game on May 10, 2015, at Red Bull Arena.70 A series of brawls between supporters of the two teams occurred before and after matches between the two teams.71The contest has been dubbed the Hudson River Derby by supporters.Players and staff. Current roster Spanish World Cup-winning forward David Villa is the team captain. Where a player has not declared an international allegiance, nation is determined by place of birth. Squad correct as of July 16, 2016.72 Team managementedit Patrick Vieira, a World Cup-winner for France, is the head coach. Last updated: March 6, 2015 Source: 73 Club presidentsedit Affiliatesedit The USL's Wilmington Hammerheads were NYCFC's first affiliate, announced on January 16, 2015.75 One year later, both clubs announced an extension to that original agreement.76 On April 21, 2016, the club announced that the Long Island Rough Riders would be their official Premier Development League partner beginning with the 2016 season.77 Academyedit NYCFC began building its youth development program in April 2014 by partnering with eight local youth soccer clubs.78 In February 2015, the club announced the formal creation of an academy, beginning with a single team at U-13 and U-14 level.79 Team recordsedit Year-by-yearedit : As of October 23, 2016 [''citation needed]'' Main article: List of New York City FC records and statistics Head coachesedit * Includes MLS regular Season, MLS Playoffs, CONCACAF Champions League, and Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup. : As of October 1, 2016 [''citation needed]'' --> Average attendanceedit : As of October 24, 2016 [''citation needed]'' Category:Usa players